Thumbsucker
by ByTalo.ES
Summary: Carlos-Logan. When Carlos is stressed, he relax himself in dreams in a very peculiar way. What will Logan do to help his partner? What will result about all this? Rated M for content. More info inside. Minor mistakes corrected!


**My first Big Time Rush story! Well, I didn't saw The Audition yet (But I'm searching it anyway), but the first episode was showed here (Chile) last Thursday, and… OMG! I fell in love with these guys (Especially with Carlos… Hottie!) Okay, the idea came after seeing Carlos' childlike way to be. Not flames please! And if there's a continuity mistake, it's just because I only saw one episode when I wrote this.

* * *

**

"**Thumbsucker" **By Talo

**Pairings: **Carlos/Logan. Hints of Kendall/James.

**Warnings: **Male/Male Sexual Interaction. I think that's all.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Big Time Rush"… yet.

* * *

_Logan's PoV_

After getting out the shower and dressing, I finally was able to put my teeth on something. God, I don't know why I'm eating so much that last time, but at least I'm not gaining weight. In fact, I had lost about seven pounds since we moved here. An effect of this new lifestyle I suppose, temporal I hope. Kendall and James were already eating when I showed up in the kitchen, and as usual at this hour, Carlos shined by his absence.

"Morning, guys" I said while I was serving me a glass of milk.

"Hey" Answered James "Finally you woke up"

"It's just the eight thirty" I said.

"Yeah" Kendall joined the talk "But Gustavo said us last night that he wanted us in his office at nine, so it's better that after you eat you go to Carlos' room and wake him up. We could do but we have to buy some things"

"Things like condoms and stuff?" I asked them before starting laugh hysterically. Both Kendall and James gave me a We're-going-to-kill-you-if-we-heard-you-saying-that-again look, but they cold them down fast and decide to joke with me.

"Maybe. Do you want some too? We can buy it"

"N-Not for n-now" I said among my laughs "B-But thanks anyway" articled when I could control myself. Both guys smiled at me before leaving the apartment not before James said me:

"Don't waste time"

Those words rounded around my head several minutes, until I remembered that Carlos still asleep and time was ending. I ended to drink the glass of milk and ran into Carlos' room. I knocked the door, hoping that he doesn't hear me, forcing me to enter. He didn't, so I had to. If you guys are asking why I wanted to come in, well… Let's say I have some kind of interest in seeing how the Latino sleeps. Don't get me wrong, it just that he is like a rabbit when he is awake, jumping and running everywhere, making jokes and wearing that helmet that it makes him look so cute… Okay, okay! I have a crush on Carlos. Is everybody happy now? Anyway, I opened the door and entered. What a mess he had! Clothes dropped everywhere, beside his hockey implements, those who almost made me fall. After picking up some of his pants and T-shirts and putting them in the laundry basket, I approached into the Latino's bed. He was with his back against me, so I came closer, whispering in his ear.

"Hey Car, time to wake up" He only answered with a still-asleep moan "C'mon Carlos" I pressed my hand against his shoulder, moving him carefully "You have to wake up, little boy" No answer. I crossed the room, ending face to… Thumb? "Oh! My! God! Carlos!" And with that scream I made, the tanned boy finally opened his puppy eyes.

I couldn't believe it. Carlos had his thumb inside his mouth, like a baby! A giant, dark-skin and way-too-cute baby! He gave a look and smiled as if was the most normal thing being a sixteen-year old thumbsucker. I had to ask him why he was sucking his finger. And I did.

"Why are you sucking your thumb?"

"Mmm? W—" It was all he could say before noticing he was still with his thumb inside his mouth. His faced turned red the second after he removed his finger. To be honest, I feel sort of disappointment, not by he fact that he did that, but he looked really adorable as a big baby "Logan" He finally articled "T-T-That's not w-what y-you think!"

"Then what I should think about what I saw?" I said him with… Well, it wasn't with taunt, or with deception, or with anger. I said him with… Impress "Tell me before I start to interpret what I saw for myself, you little—"

"Well…" He shrugged his shoulders "its kind a… Uhm… It's something I do unconsciously when I fell stressed"

"So you suck your thumb when you're stressed" I said, receiving a head ascent as the Latino's answer "Curious"

"If you want to know why—"

"Please"

"When I'm stressed, I usually have nightmares. And are just horrible! But in some moment of the night, the nightmare's end, and can have a good sleep. That's when I suck my thumb; it gives me internal peace I suppose" I stared at him while he was talking, making probably feel more awkward "It's stupid I know, but it works for me"

"I didn't say anything" I replied.

"But your look tells everything" He murmured dejected.

"As I told you" I insisted "I didn't say anything. If it makes you feel better, well good! Do it. No one gets hurt by that"

"You're right" He smiled again, making me smile too "But please, please don't tell Kendall or James"

"I won't if you answer me something"

"Kay"

"Why you didn't tell us that you were stressed? We are best friends, you can always count with us" I said with concern. Perhaps we aren't trustworthy people for you?

"I know, I know" The Latino said before letting escape a long yawn "It's just… More than stress, it's more like an adaptation process"

"Adaptation process?" I was shocked; I never expected to hear Carlos say something so… Deep.

"Yeah… You know, this entire famous thing. Don't get me wrong dude, I love it, but it's hard to leave your old lifestyle and become accustomed to this as soon as. It takes time, although I think my adaptation is taking much more time than yours. Am I right, Logan? I see you pretty well with all this now"

"I'm not, Car" I confessed "I'm still adapting to this, as well James and Kendall" He was very impressed. Even I was. I mean, when I became the open-booked Logan? "We are all in the same situation, it just that you have more difficulties in leaving off thinking about your fears. But don't worry" I said while I put my hand on his shoulder "You're going to be able to do it soon. Trust me. And if you still feeling bad, just talk with us. In fact, I think everyone has his own fears about all this, and it could be great if we can share among us. Now" I remembered why I was here "It's time to you dress up and go with me to see Gustavo because we are late"

"Okay, okay" He smiled me while the reddish returned to his cheeks "Can you please go out to I can dress?"

"You never had problems with being naked in front of me" I said sad "Why you have it now?"

"It's not what you think" God, his entire face was red, even his neck was "It's just—"

"It's just something I shouldn't see?"

"Kind of" He murmured.

"C'mon buddy. Say it. Trust me" I insisted.

"Logan" His voice turned serious. My heart started to beat hardly "Please. You know I'd never ask you something like letting me alone without a good reason"

"I know" I jumped into his bed, approaching to him slowly "I just want to know that reason" My hands picked up the edge of the sheet, making Carlos a lot more nervous.

"L-Logan… W-What are y-you doing?" He cried when I started to remove the sheet, uncovering his shoulders and chest, stopping at his navel. I started touching his bare chest, making shapes with my fingers, until Carlos let go out a pleasure groan.

Eureka. That moan was the last sign I needed. In a fraction of second I took the sheet and throw away, ending it on the floor. And Oh my God! He was right; it was something that I shouldn't see. But I wanted to. The Latino was only wearing a white, tight boxer, which occupant was really waked up. Carlos didn't do anything, just stared at me while I admired the perfection of his body: His messed hair, his cute chocolate face, with those dark eyes that make me crazy, his a-bit-marked chest, his strong legs and his much-bigger-than-I-thought member.

"Enjoying the view?" The Latino asked me, with a provoking look in his face. Unconsciously, I passed my tongue against my lips, as an affirmative answer. I moved until end in front of Carlos, staring at him as deeply as he stared me. Each one slowly approached his face until both lips found each other; a long kiss, and according to my knowledge, the first one for Carlos.

We broke the kiss only when we discovered that we needed some air to still living. Carlos looked at me pleasured. His hands picked up the collar of my shirt, forcing me to kiss him again. I acceded happily, while I slowly managed one hand to his nipple, and the other above his boxer. When I touched the cloth, Carlos shivered and moaned inside my mouth. I started to push his nipple gently while also started to stroke his cock over his boxer.

Carlos was so excited. He barely was able to pass his hands below my shirt, touching my chest in a silly way. The kisses became deeper, and the touching was more intense. I forgot everything I knew, except the fact the crush I have became love; I was in love with Carlos, and he was in love with me as well. Carlos started to moan without control when I left his mouth and started to attack with kisses and soft bites his neck. Every time my lips touched that zone, the Latino tightened his hands, pressing my now bare back. Suddenly, he started to put rigid; he was about to end.

"Logan… " He murmured "I'm going to—"

"I know, babe" I whispered in his heard "Just go with the flow" I added before lick his lobe ear. Carlos sighed and relaxed, letting myself continue with my hand-job. His dick started to pulse wildly, while his owner closed his eyes and hugged me.

"L-Logan!" He screamed before ejaculate and wet his boxer with his semen. He continued hugging me tight for several seconds before releasing me and let me breath normally. His face was red again, so I decided to joke him to calm him.

"My, my! Thumbsucker _and_ bedwetter? Are you sure you aren't having a regression?"

"Jackass" He thrown me a pillow "It's your fault anyway"

"Yeah, sure. I will buy you a dummy next week" Both me and Carlos exploded in laughs while were chilling in the bed. After a few minutes I was playing with Carlos' hair, while he was here without doing or saying anything. I didn't know what to say, but thanks to God Carlos knew, breaking the awkward silence "Logan…"

"Yes?"

"After all this…" He explained "We are now like… Boyfriends? I mean, I liked it. But I don't know if you… Well… If you—"

"I'm in love with you, Carlos Garcia" I said. His dark eyes shined with the confession "Are you _in_ love with me?"

"Of course!" He claimed "I love you, Logan Mitchell! A _lot_!"

"So you know what you and I are know" He nodded in agreement before covering his face in my shoulder. I chuckled and gave him a kiss in his forehead. After a moment being in that position, my pocket started to vibrate, or more specifically, my phoned started to vibrate. It was a message from Kendall. While I read, Carlos went to the bathroom.

"_Logan! What are you doing, dude? Gustavo's here and want to kill you, guys! Please create something believable to say him, or you guys are dog food_" Shit! I forgot Gustavo's meeting! What we will do now?

"Logan! What you _did_ it to my neck?" The Latino returned to the room worried "It looks like a giant bug bitted me! You have to be more careful when you are on my neck"

"Sorry babe" I hugged him while checked the area "Oops! It _really_ looks like a bug bitted you" I massaged his shoulders while we were kissing again "Don't worry, it can be useful"

"How?"

"Just trust me" I said "Now dress; we have to go to see Gustavo"

"Oh, man! You're right" He jumped into the wardrobe to pick up his clothes while I sat in the bed, sending a response to Kendall:

"_Don't worry dude; we have the perfect excuse_"

_Fin

* * *

_

**So… You guys liked it? I hope. Any kind of mistake please let me know. Don't forget to review! The more you send, the more soon I make new stories.  
**


End file.
